Broken Down
by EVIL GummyBear LOVE
Summary: Ayase has been with Kanou for a month now, and he's not liking his new life-style one bit. So, he wants out. Can a stranger who he gets a confusing phone call from really help him? Or is it just another failure in the dust? OC. Still yaoi. T to be 'safe.' CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Phone Call: I Want Out

**Hola, mis lectores y revisores maravillosa! Heh, I'm not even German! Wait, whaa...? LOL. Anyway~! I am starting this story 'cause, well, 'cause I was bored and had nothing else to do. But, ya'know, so I won't seem as conceited as that sounded, we'll just say it's a Thanksgiving present for all of you from me! Yay! *Thumbs up* Anyway, if you have not read the bottom of my profile for my 'New Story Ideas,' this is one of them for Okane no Gai. Err, Okane go Nai? I forgot which what it was, but whatever. It doesn't matter. Not to me, anyway. **

**I won't be adding anything at the end, so when I have dramtic endings, I won't ruin it. **

**Well, enough of me rambling on and on and on and on and on about some stupid intro that doesn't have a point to, and let's gat on with the actual story, shall we? Yeah, that's what I thought. Besides, who reads these anyway? Now, begin, and hopefully, enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Do people actually do this anymore? I mean, it's plainly obvious that none of us on this website own Okane go Nai. It's only owned by... a person whose name I do not know and is too lazy to look up on Google. But, I can own a copy. ^^**

**Caution, I guess: Is still a yaoi, just a girl OC. No heteroness written here. Just lovely boyxboy. Eventually...**

**I apologize if it is short. This is only the first chapter, after all. It was longer in my binder and on paper... T.T**

* * *

Living in this household, pretending to some pet whore was killing Ayase. Not too long ago, Ayase was put on auction from his cousin, left there to be bided for as much as they wanted him for. Since he was very much a 'rare beauty', he was old for a very high price. 1.3 million yen, to be exact. By a man named Kanou.

Ayase thought he struck some luck when Kanou said they should be family. But that hope of luck died when he was explained from Kanou about selling his body for 500,000 'each time' to pay off his debt. Well, plus interest every 10 days. Tch, damn men that know math...

Anyway, Ayase, only about a month in the place he should call 'home', was already sick of the rapes, the kidnappings, the injuries, and the threats... which eventually led to more rapes...

Was there not a way out? Unless he found over 1.3 million yen anytime soon, then he assumed not. Well, that was until he got a very strange and confusing call from his cell phone.

Ayase was cooking dinner in Kanou's oversized condo's kitchen, when his cell phone started to ring. He didn't want to be rude, so he left the kitchen for a moment to get his phone which was in his bag. Searching through the black bag, he finally found his phone.

Ayase quickly flipped it open and said in that little voice of his, "Hello?" He waited for a response.

"Yukiya Ayase? Is this Yukiya Ayase?" A female voice replied back. _Who is this? Appariently I know them if they know my name._

"Yes," he finally choked out. The line was silent for little while, but then the voice came back.

"Ah, good. I was worried Kanou might have picked up. Of course, this is your phone..." _So, this girl know Kanou, huh? What could she want from me, though?_

"What is it that you need?" Ayase asked alittle impatient.

"Ah, yes! I almost forgot!" _Then, why'd you call? _"Ayase- it's OK if I call you that, right? - well, I know what you have been doing and what you have been through, and because I care, I am going to help you." The voice finished_. Wait, what? Help me? Who is this girl, and how does she know me, anyway? _

"Y-yes," He said unconsciously. "Who are you?" Ayase wanted- no, _needed _to know.

"Fantastic! There is no time for names and such, but you can call me Miss A, or just A is fine. Now, listen, I am going give you a set of directions that you MUST follow if you wanna' get out of there. You understand?" _I want out, I really do. But, can I trust this person? I don't know who she is, but she seems to know a lot about me. Ugh, I've been through so much already, why not?_

"Fine," He agrees. "I'll do what you say." Ayase hears a sigh of relief on the other line, and then 'A' speaks again.

"Now, I know your choice has clearly been decided, this is just in case. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? No turning back. If Kanou catches on, there will most likely be consequences for both you and I. Got that?"

"Whatever gets me out of this hell hole." Ayase confines, sounding with his utmost confidence_. I want out... _

"Great! Now, here is what you need to do. To my knowledge, Kanou will be out late tonight?" _Again? Well, I guess there is no reason to make dinner for two..._

"Your guess is just as good as mine,"

"Well, that's when we go. I will arrive to Kanou's condo apartment- 314b, right? - And I will knock exactly 6 times. That's when you answer. Your things should be packed by then. Not everything, though. Just a couple sets of clothing, and maybe a blanket for unimportant reasons. We don't want Kanou to have any suspicions when he gets back. Although, he probably will be since you're not going to be home to begin with...

"Anyway, once we have everything, I will lead you to the car that will be waiting down in front. Then we will be taken to our destination. I will tell you the rest when I get there. Do you got all that, Ayase?"

Ayase didn't miss a step. He was nervous, but excited about actually being able to leave and be gone from Somuko Kanou. "Yes, I understand. Thank you."

"No problem, Hun. I will be there at around 08:45p.m. I expect everything to be ready when I get there. Including you," She said with a serious tone.

"Yes, alright."

"Good. Until then, Ayase,"

"Bye."

"See ya'!" And the line goes dead. At the sound of the beeps, Ayase clips his phone shut, and goes back to the kitchen.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Ayase was violently thrown on the over-sized bed by Kanou. He was drunk. _Again._ Ayase winced as the impact from being thrown hit him. Not that it was painful. Not yet, anyway. He looked into Kanou's lust hungry eyes with pleading ones of his own. It didn't have any effect on a drunken Kanou, though. In fact, the poor innocent look only made Kanou want Ayase more and more.

"C-come on Kanou. You're drunk. L-let's not do this now," Ayase tried to convince him to stop, but to no avail. He pushed on Kanou's chest weakly, but his tiny and scrawny arms aren't of that strength to do it.

"You know you want to, though," Kanou's hot breath that smelled of rich whiskey and vodka smothers Ayase's neck. Ayase held his breath and turned his head to the side, trying not to breathe in the scent. Sure, he has been drunk before, but when Kanou get's to drinking you'd better watch out. Unfortunately for Ayase, he had nowhere to run.

Just then, Ayase realized that he was shirtless. _When did that happen?_ Kanou started to lick down Ayase's fragile body, stopping occasionally to suck. He would moan in pleasure, although not wanting this at all.

"You are mine," Kanou would whisper huskily between licks and sucks. "You will forever be mine. At least, until you pay off your debt. But, I doubt that will be happening any time soon or at all." He would practically mock and tease Ayase about it. But Ayase knew he couldn't do anything about it.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Until now, that is. He finally got a chance. A chance to get away, maybe start something new. From the day he got there, he's been breaking down. Very slowly, but it was sure happening. _It seems like a dream, _he though, _being freed from this prison, just by a phone call._


	2. Leave a Note?

**Watashi wa futatabi koko ni watashi no chīsana monogatari no sakka o shite imasu. Ah, I just love doing that. It's funny, 'cause you're all like, "Whaa...?" If you wanna' know what I said, go look it up on Google. Or don't. I don't care. Anyway~! 2 reveiws for the last chapter! Woo! What? I can be happy about my first two reveiwers. One by my lovely trustee, NowakiStar~! :P She ma budday. xD Moving on... Here is the second chapter of Breaking Down. So enjoy and blah, blah, blah.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. *Sigh* I do not own Okane ga Nai in any type or form so don't ask me. Phew. That was harder than you'd think. Umm... I do own 2 OCs in this chapter, but they're not really important. Also the main OC.**

**Caution, I guess: Yaoi. Boyxboy. LOL BoyxMAN. Kanou's a husky one, we can all agree on that. There's always a big guy in a yaoi relationship**.

* * *

Everything was done; Ayase packed his clothes, took a nice shower, and ate his dinner. Now all he ate his finner. Now all he to do is wait. While doin so, Ayase's phone bagan to ring. _Maybe it's Miss A? _Boy was he wrong. No, it was Kanou. He sighed and hesitantly flippedhis phone open, knowing Kanou would get angry if he didn't pick up soon.

"H-hello?" He stuttered. _Damn._

"Hello, Ayase," Kanou's smooth, but some how dangerous voice came through the reveiver to his ear.

"Oh, Kanou. How has you meeting been so far?" Ayase said. It was very hard to try and find a conversation with that man.

"Fine... I'd rather be home with you, Ayase." _Damn that silky voice of his! It's ganna' make it harder for me to leave now... No! I am running away from this place with no regrets! Especially none towards HIM. _"Ayase?" Kanou's voice came back. Ayase was too up in his thoughts to think about how much time was passing. Kanou was waiting for a response.

"Hmm...? Of, yes! Aha, sorry. I got distracted by the, um... laundry machine! I was washing clothes and thought how interesting it was; water and clothes, all moving in a circular motion! What a sight!" Ayase balantly lied through the phone while nervously chuckling from his stupidity. _Washing machine? God, I'm such a moron._

"Mmm... well, what I would rather see is your-" Kanou was inturrupted by the sound of 6 loud knoks at the door, announcing that A was here. _Oh, crap. _"Ayase, what, or better yet, _who _was that?" Kanou sounded angry. _Time to panic._

"Oh, uhh, nothing at all!" _That's very reassuring, Ayase. What else have you got up your sleeve? _"I just dropped a cup and it just tinked to the ground! Nothing to worry about," _Ah, so that's what. _Ayase looked towards the door where A was most likely waiting. "Umm, I got to go Kanou-san, but I'll see you when you get home," _Not. _"Bye!" And the phone shut close. No doubt Kanou isn't fuming right about now. He knew it was a bad idea to hang up on him like that, but he probably wouldn't be around to here his nonsense anymore, so why not? Well, at least he hoped.

Almost forgetting, Ayase shot up and jogged to the entrance (not that there is a back door...) where A hopefully still stood behind. He opened it hesitantly, but then all the way. And there she stood. The girl- no, woman who would be granting his wish in freedom from here. Ayase stared, almost in awe. She looked very similar to himself. She had deep ocean blue eyes like his, and the lightest blond hair, actually lighter that his own. Except, under was a midnight black color. She was only alittle taller than him; 2 or 3 inches at the most. Here hair was about 4 inches below her shoulders, which was in a messy braid to the side with side bangs that covered most of her right eye. She wore mostly black, except for a dark violet scarf she wore around her neck, and some matching accessories.

"So, Ayase. You all ready?" A knocked Ayase out of his awed moment. He looked up at her smiling face.

"Y-yes. I'm all prepared and ready to leave." He said, and A nodded.

"Wonderful. Let me just look around to make sure everythings in good place so it looks like no one was even here." Ayase nodded, not fully understanding the full concept of that situation, but let A through the doorway anyway. She started to look around to look around the apartment-condo-complex, and nodded with satisfaction. "Well, everything seemd good here... Good job." Ayase smiled alittle. _I have a hunch she just wanted to see what the inside of his apartment actually looked like._

Even though he was leaving, Ayase couldn't help but want to be polite. "Ano, umm... I know this may sound wird, but... should we leave a not?" A stared blankly at Ayase for a moment, and then blinked.

"Ayase... you're leaving. Running away. Going 'out on the lamb.' Leaving a note would probably be a bad idea." Ayase's head lowered and so did his eyes.

"I know..." He whispered. "But, _Kanou _did take car of me for awhile. I just thought it would be the right and nice thing to do..." A sighed and hung her head. She didn't want to see Ayase sad, so she sighed again, got a pen and paper, nd handing it to Ayase. He looked up with slight wide eyes. "I thought you didn't want to?" He questioned her, confused.

"Yeah, well, you seem to enough, so here." A responded, and Ayase grabbed the pen and paper.

While A started to walk around again, this time for a visual sense, Ayase just stoof there, looking at the pad and pen in hand. A looked over to him with a confused look.

"Uhh, Ayase? What's wrong?" Ayase looked up with worried eyes. A then ran over to him. "Ayase?"

"I... don't know what to write..." He finally said, and A gave out a sigh.

"Oh, well, lemme' see..." A said, tapping here fore-finger against her chin.

"Why don't you write it?" Ayase asked, relectulantly handing the paper to A.

"Because," She started, not taking it_. _"_You _are the one who wanted to write to him, not me. But, I guess I'll help you with it. It needs to be in your handwriting."

"Why?"

"Kanou has connections. I'm sure he would be able to do research on the handwriting and figure out who was in his home and took you away; me. But, if _you _write it, then he can't do anything." _That made sense, _Ayase thought as he sighed and sat down on the couch.

"So, what do I say?" He asked again.

"Hmm... go something like this: 'Kanou, I am deeply sorry (not really, not really, but we gotta' make it sincere), but I am gone. It's not your fault blah, blah, blah, I just don't wanna' stay anymore. From, You-Know-Who.' Got that?" A finished and looked at Ayase. He hesitantly nodded and started to write.

Soon, the note was finished and Ayase and A were walking down the hall to the elevator, bags in hand. "You know," Ayase said to A once in the elevator, pushing the botton that said 'Lobby' by it. "The front desk and doorman, Takeshii and Mitaki, knows who I am. I'm sure they will both try ti stop me going outside, especially without Kanou, but with some girl."

"I know. I already have a plan for that. Here," A said, handing him an easy, but cute black wig with some sunglasses. She also brought out a wig and sunglasses for herself.

"Why do you need stuff?" Ayase asked out of curiousity, A already being a girl.

"So they can't describe what I actually look like to Kanou," She responded casually. Ayase nodded in understandment while he put on the disguise with A, just as the elevator went 'ding' for the first floor.

Ayase brreathed out nervously, while A walked cooly by his side, placing the hood of her black jacked on her head. A paced casually as Ayase tried to do the same. As they passed the front desk, A nodded to Takeshii with a smirk as he smiled and waved her off.

"Have fun to where ever you're going, girls." He said. Ayase just averted his eyes and nodded as A soluted to him and left through the revolving door with Ayase trailing close behind.

"That was easier than I though it'd be," Ayase admitted as he took off his sunglasses. It was weird 'cause it was nearly dark out, plus they were still inside, and yet no one said anything. He then spotted a black Roll Royce by the curve. "Is that the car you were talking about?"

"Yes siree, it is." A responded while noddeing a thanks to the driver holding the door open as she climbed in, beckoning Ayase. He was hesitant, as usual, but went in anyway. The car started as soon as they were settled in.

"So," A started. "I should probably tell you the rest of the plan, right?" It was really a question to answer, but Ayase nodded anyway. "Well, now that the 'escape-with-Ayase-from-evil-Kamou's-condo-apartment' is acheived, it is now time to head to your new home; my Headquarters."

_Headquarters_, Ayase though_, what exacly does she do_? But, not wanting to be rude, he didn't ask.

"Don't worry, Ayase Everyone at Headquarters will treat you with respect. You will get your own privacy, and you wil; even have the option to go to regular school! Of course, home-schooling is also in the question. We have many people that can help you. Oh! And the best part; no majorally rediculous debt to pay off! I expect nothing too big from you, as long as you just try and fell like you're at your real home, OK? It will be like... we're family." She finished, looking at Ayase with caring eyes.

"Why... why are you doing this, Miss A? What could I have done to make you go through all of this... just to help me?" Ayase couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I can't tell you all that right now. But, I will in due time, Aayse, I promise. You just... you just have to trust me for now. Everything will turn out just fine in the end. You got that?" Ayase nodded in understading. Although, wanting to know more, he kept his mouth shut. "By the way," A said with a hand sticking out to Ayase. "My name is Ayame."


	3. Welcome

**Haha, je fais toujours ce à vous les gars. Je sais. Je suis horrible. Je fais cela pour votre propre recherche des compétences. Haha, I'm still doing this to you guys. I know. I'm horrible. I am doing this for your own researching skills! Actually, that's exacly what it says. No need to look it up anymore... Anyway! I have now a total of... THREE reveiws! Woo! Only 2 chapters done, too. Ah, I am so happy~! Am I overexaggerating? Maybe, yes. Am I going to stop? Hell no! Woowiewooiewooiewooie~! Ahem, on a different note, I have now been notified that my FF (DOT) net buddy, NowakiStar, is going to be drawing me my own OC, Ayame! She so nice~~~~! Gotta' love her. Umm... do I have anything else to say? No... I don't... think that... I do... ._. CONGRADUALTIONS! I just wasting 7 seconds of your fabulous reading time! Aww...**

_**Disclaimer: You're killin' me with this, guys... I, FanFiction (DOT) net author and reader EVIL GummyBear LOVE, do not own the wonderful creation of Okane ga Nai. If I did, Kanou would be nicer and always wear a bunny suit, and Ayase would wear an adorable miniature top-hat headband. I saw this pick on Google Images. It looks so cute. Ayase is holding a chibi verson of Kanou. It's my screensavor. LOL.**_

**Caution, I guess: Yaoi. BoyxMAN. Umm... I think that's it... May be cursing. Probably mild, though. Inform me of errors and mistakes, please~!**

**Again, I apologize if it's short. It seemd longer on paper, OK! Gawd.**

_

* * *

_

_Ayame, huh? _Ayase thought. After Ayame told him her name, the rest of the ride to 'Headquarters' was quiet. Not that he minded. It gave him some time to think about everything else.

Kanou is a smart and powerful man. Ayase knew that. Homare and his twin brother Misao that worked for Kanou knew that. Hell, even Ayame knew that. So, it's only a matter of time until he figures out where he is, who took him, and that will just put Ayame in danger. Although, Ayame did seem pretty confident and sure that her plans will work well, and Ayase would be fine.

So, he'll trust her. It's not like he had much of a choice anyway. He couldn't really go back to Kanou. Not that he actually wanted to, though. He just hoped Kanou didn't find him. He knew the consequences, and they weren't going to turn out pleasently. But, with Ayame with him, he _tried _to beleive that nothing of that sort would even happen.

Ayase felt the car pull up to a hault, and Ayame was already outside, holding the car door, bending slightly over with her hand out to Ayase. He stayed still for awhile until he grabbed Ayame's hand, letting himself be pulled out.

He was led by Ayame to 2 large doors, that were being held by 2 men in suits. Ayase looked up at the 2 suited men, and instead of seeing the mean, cold, glaring faces he expected, he was greeted with warm, caring, and peaceful smiles that made Ayase blink, making a double-take. Was he seeing things? Most men he met either wanted to kill him, rape him, or both.

Ayase smiled back. There was no way he was going to let this kindness go to waste. It may not last long, after all. His hand still in Ayame's, he looked around the now lobby-looking room, lined up with formally dressed people. The lobby-room was like a dome. The ceiling was caved upward on purpous, with the most unusua but unique type of designs. A huge chandelier hung over their heads, twinkling with the disco ball diamonds they looked so much like. The whole interior of the enormous threshold was of gold and red. It was almost like a grand hotel that celebrities and important people stay at. Maybe it was. Fine linnings of furnature are placed around, only in the most appropriate places.

Ayame pilled Ayase right through the middle of people where there was an aisle. All these people were smiling, too. They weren't wicked. Or cruel. Or even sadistic looking. No, they were... loving smiles that only family members and close friends could show. They looked like the ones Ayame always gave him, when he first saw her. _Why do they look at me like they've known me all my life? _Ayase thought while looking at all the friendly, unfamiliar faces, slightly confused.

_There are many people at Ayame's 'Headquarters.' We've been walking down this aisle of people for a good 5 minutes now. _Finally, Ayase felt his hand be released as he looked up at Ayame. "Incase you're wondering, that was most of the staff here at Headquarters." Ayamer explained, now leading Ayase down a fancy hallway, seemingly similar interior from the main room. _Only MOST of them?_ Ayase thought in bewilderment. _I wonder how I will ever learn so many names. _Like Ayame read his mind, she quickly reassured him, "They'll all have name tags, Ayase. Don't worry too much about remembering their names."

"How did you know?"

"Your face showed how worried you were. You're not that hard to read, Ayase." She said with a slight laugh. "Well, Ayame started. "Here's your room, Ayase." She opened a large brown door and led Ayase in. Not too large, not too small. It was nice. "I didn't want you to feel out of place or lonely in some over-sized room that you probably wouldn't even use half of. Also, my room is just down the hall, so you can always come down whenever you feel like it. I will come get you when dinner. Of course, you have the option of roaming around. Don't worry about getting lost. They is always someone around." Ayame finished with a smile.

Ayase nodded. Dinner was not really a problem for him, for he already ate back at Kanou's apartment. But, it wasn't anything he needed to tell Ayame. Ayame smiled once more and went off to what was most likely her own room. Ayase turned into his room and looked at the digital clock that lay silently on one of the table-dressures next to Ayase's new bed.

**'11:37p.m' **it read.

Ayase sighed and sat on his new bed. _Kanou is probably home by now... _Ayase thought as he layed down gently.

* * *

**-Kanou's POV-**

**'11:38'**

Kanou checked his watch as he stood directly infront of his apartment-condo-complex. He opened the door with his pad-lock security number and let himself inside. "Ayase, I'm home." Kanou called out. He set his bag and suitcase down on the floor, and dropped his kays on the table beside the entrance. "Ayase?" He called out again. _Maybe he's sleeping, _Kanous suggested to himself. So, he left to his bedroom that him and Ayase shared.

When he arrived, he grunted in surprise and annoyance. The room was completely empty! The bed was made with no Ayase in it. This made him check all the rooms in the condo. Bathroom: empty. Kitchen: vacant. Livingroom: zilch. Nada. Nothing. _Where the hell is he?_

Kanou glared. Not really at anything, just around. That was when he spotted a scribbled on piece pf paper. He picked it up which revealed Ayase's handwriting. Kanou started to read:

_Dear Kanou,_

_Umm, I know you must be wondering where I am right now. I assumed so, so I took the liberty to tell you. Sort of. I am gone because I want to be. I got sick of living with out, so I left. I'm sorry, did that souind rude? I didn't mean it like that. I do (did) appreciate all that you've done for me though. It's just, I don't like how you treated me sometimes. I've been quiet, but now I'm actually doing something about it. You may not like it, but this time, you have no say in what I do. It's been fun- well, not really. Maybe for you, but not so much for me. Maybe at times, but hardly. I still don't remember how I know you, or how you know me. If Ido remember at some point, and it turned out to be something really important, then I may regret my decision. But, for now, I just hope you understand. It's something I had to do. Sorry._

_Sincerely,  
Ayase._

When Kanou finished reading the note Ayase had left behind for him, he was trembling with anger. _There is no way Ayase would do this on his own. He doesn't have the guts. Someone took him. That much I know. That someone must be very smart, too. Especially if they got past Takeshii. No, he's not the smartest, but he would have told me if he saw Ayase and som stanger walked out the building without me. _A growl came from the back of Kanou's throat. _I will find who took you Ayase, and they will pay._

Kanou grabbed his kays off the table he set them on before and left out the door, pissed and determined.


	4. Lost and Found

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

OHMYGAWDeth! Hi. I got like, so many awesome reviews from awesome people who motivated me to write again! The reason I have been taking so long is because, well, I only wrote the first 3 chapters in my binder, so I was stuck on how else to continue. But, like I normally do, I'll just think as I go. ^^ Anyway~! I guess I really got Ayase down with that note part, huh? Well, that's what everybody's been saying, anyway. So, I guess it's true. Go me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Okain ga Nai in any type or form. If I did- well, no description available. I _do _own Ayame, Yuki, and the other staff members that have too many names, and Takashii (the door man).

Caution, I guess: Yaoi. BoyxMAN. I dunno' when exacly that's going to happen~, but in some chapter there will definatly show M/T smutty smutt stuff.

* * *

Ayase sighed as he fell on his new bed._ I think it's mine, anyway_, he though carelessly. He sighed once more and gripped the bed sheets_. So_, he began to think_, this... is my new home? Perminantly, or just for the time being? Who know. Maybe Ayame, bit I don't even know if she's serious about this whole thing yet. It seems like it. I DO trust her. At least, I think I do. It's hard to tell at this point. But, with all she's done for me already_...

Ayase's thoughts trailed off as another sigh escaped from his lips, tired of thinking about what's real and what's not. Ayase sat up, deciding to take Ayame's offer up and explore alittle. Besides, Ayame even said he could.

Ayase pulled his arms up from his lean sides and stretched. It's only been about 10 minutes since he's been left alone to his room, and now he was bored.

Shuffling towards the carefully carved designed dark wooden door, Ayase took hold of the shiny gold knob and pulled it open. Peeking out, the hallways were empty. Ayase was worried that if he _did _leave, he would get lost. But Ayame said that there was always someone around in the halls, so he shouldn't be concerned about it.

Leaving it at that, Ayase scooted himself out of his solitary room and started to stroll down in a random direction through the hallways. He would stop for awhile and admire the illistrated paintings and unique designs the walls and carpeted floors that were all decorated through the whole mansion like building. Gold and bright scarlet whirrled around the whole decore, from drapes and paints, to the actual lighting on the ceilings and walls.

Ayase would run his pale fingers along the 3-D linning slowly and just stare. Ayase has never been to a place like this. Not even witha man like Kanou. The only actual different interrior he has seen were the ones in Kanou's own apartmen condo, and the ones of dark cement and cold hard floors.

It wasn't that Ayase didn't like staying with Kanou, per se. In fact, he had some good times with the grown man. Like, when they were making that movie together for instance. The ideas were crazy, yes, but it was still alot of fun. They completed it, but never really aired it. It was really cool to watch what they put together. And, then there were those dates Kanou would sometimes take Ayase on. But, those were really rare. Kanou always had work, and when he didn't, well... 'dates' weren't really in his mind at all. When he wanted Ayase, he got Ayase. Unfortuantly.

Ayase looked over in different directions and saw a fancy looking clock hanging on the designed wall.

**'11:52'**

__

It's almost Midnight. Tch, and Ayame was suggesting we have dinner. Little late for that, huh? Besides, I already ate. But, she doesn't have to know that. I don't want to be rude and say no.

Ayase stopped a few feet away from 2 large doors, contemplating if he should go any further or not. _It wouldn't be 'exploring the mansion' if I didn't, right? But, then again... _

Maye it wasn't such a good idea. Especially when Ayase doesn't even know where he is at the time. But, it was strangely endearing. Like, whatever was behind that door he should know about. Ayase smiled and shook his head, told himself not to worry about it, left the double doors and went back to roaming around.

After about 15 more minutes of wandering around the practically deserted hallways, Ayase decided to try and head back to his room. Problem was, he was too caught up in all the painting and designs, he lost sight of where his room actually was. _Well, this isn't good. The hallways are empty, even though Ayame said they wouldn't be... Crap._

Ayase sighed and dropped his head. He picked it up quickly as he heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction. Not wanting to seem like some pathetic fool, he made an interested face and looked up at the nearest painting. He even added the 'intentively-stroking-a-fake-beard' part in. In the corner of his eye, he saw a what seemed to be a man from the outline stop in their tracks. Acting as if he didn't realize the person was there until now, Ayase turned quickly towards the person who _was _a man and put on a shocked face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The man apologized with a smile. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just- ah, nevermind. Sorry!" Ayase got a better look at the man, who actually seemd more like a boy at this point. He had dark brown ruffled hair and a fitting looking suit on it. Red, gold, and white. The same colors of the whole building inside. He must be a worker. _Well, of course he is. Would a mother of 3 trying to buy a pack of ramen be roaming through these halls? No, of course not._

"Hey, are you lost?" The boy soon spoke up. Ayase looked up at the taller boy with wide eyes. _Now, how did he know that? I thought I was pretty convincing. Ah, well. Don't wanna' lose this chance to get back to my room._

"Neh, kinda'. You see, I was just walking around and I noticed that-" Ayase tried to be explain pathetically, but was inturrupted.

"It's OK. It takes awhile to get used to and memorize the hallways. It took me some time, too. Don't worry about it. I'll take you back to where you need to go." The boy smiled.

"You know where my room is?" Ayase questioned as they both started to make their way down the direction the boy was walking towards.

"Of course I do. Every staff member at Headquarters knows where your room is. We were told before you even got in case, I guess. Heh, I remember Ayame-san ordering us to memorize where you were, just for your sake. 'Don't foget! Room 362! 3-6-2!' she said, pointing her finger at everyone ficiously." The boy laughed alittle. Ayase stayed quiet but then jumped when the boy started to talk again. "By the way, my name is Yuki. Sohmahara Yuki. Yuki is fine, of course. I'm still pretty new here to Ayame's Headquarters, so if you have questions, it really depends on if I can answer them or not." Ayame nodded and Yuki fell silent.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuki-san." Ayase said as they turned a corner.

"You too, Ayase. Although, I kinda' already met you a few hours ago, so I guess- Oh, hah. I think I'm talking too much again. Silly me!" Yuki laughed while scratching the back of his head. Ayase smiled sighed.

"So," Ayase started. "I've been wanting to ask Ayame-san, but I've never really gotten the chance to. Of course, you may not know either, because you said you were new and everything."

"I'll try my best," Yuki says as he smiles at Ayase. "Shoot." Ayase blushes and looks away.

"Well, u-umm, what exacly _is _'Headquarters'? I mean, that's all I've been hearing about. I know we're _in _Headquarters, but what kind of builing is Headquarters?" Yuki fell silent again, looking as if he was contemplating whether to tell Ayase the answer or not. Yuki suddenly stopped and looked very seriously as Ayase.

"Like I said, I'm new. I don't know all the answers. I'll see you later, Ayase-san." Yuki turned, and walked down the hallway, soon turning a corner, and disappearing from Ayase's sight. _That was weird, _Ayase thought, _first he was all funny, outgoing, and nice. Next he's seemingly serious and provoking. And was he _glaring at me? _Well... maybe it wasn't the right time. But, it only makes me wonder more about where it is that I've escaped to..._

Ayase sighed and looked infront of him. Dark polished wood is what he saw. It was a door. His door. Room 362._ This is weird, too. _Ayase shook his head and ignored the silly feeling he had, opened his door, and walked inside. After closing and locking it behind him, Ayase shuffled towards his comfy qeen-sized bed with scarlet sheets and gold linning, and dropped on it. He was so tired, he didn't even look at the clock to see what time it was. Or notice the note left on his lamp.

Ayase's eyes dropped close along with his muscles and his mind went into a dreamfilled relaxation. With the lamp still dimly on, the note read:

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ayase,**

Sorry I was unable to help you explore for I was busy with my work. I hope you had fun and since I realized you already ate, you do not have to come to the dinner hall and I will not come for you. I wish you the best of dreams and I will see you tomarrow. 8:45 a.m, Ayase. Be ready!

-Ayame

* * *

**Wow. Sorry if that was boring you guys! I kinda just went along with it. Like I said before, I didn't finish writing this one. Anyway, sorry I made you wait so long. I started this like last week, but caught up in Christmas stuff. I guess being busy is my only excuse. Besides just being lazy. It's not my fault that whenever I try to update, some holiday or important event comes up! Maybe it's telling me something. Maybe my stories suck so bad, the world just doesn't want me to write anymore. Maybe...**

**Side note for 'misukiya': If you make an account, then I will tell you. It's hard to respond to anonymous reviwers like this. Gomenasai. ^^**

**Anyway, hopefully I'll update sooner. Hopefully cuz' it is Christmas time and you know how busy that can get. **

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	5. Figured Out

**Hey, this update is way earlier than previous ones, isn't it? That good... right? Of course it is. Anyway, I was bored and didn't really feel like reading yet because I just finished reading this uber long story (it's not even finished yet) on Kuroshitsuji. It has like, 300 something thousend words, and it's only on chapter 19! So, if you're a Kuro fan, I suggest you read it. If you want the name, just tell me in a review or a PM, doesn't matter. Why I won't just say it in here...? 'Cuz I want a damn review! LOL.  
Anyway, what really sucks is that I have school tomarrow! Dx I've had 2 weeks off, but it just doesn't seem long enough... But, the weekend is right there, so I guess it's not that bad. I have 2 projects due on Friday that I havn't even really finished yet... Yeah, I'm really lazy. I'd always tell myself, 'OK, Lauren! I'm ganna' finish it tomarrow!' But, then I never do... And then I tell myself the same thing the next day Hah... Anyway, sorry for my rambling and please enjoy this next installment of Broken DOWN. It will start off in Kanou's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okane ga Nai in any way... actual ownership, anyway. I have the manga, and the episodes on DVD. ^^ But, I do not own any of the characters besides my own OC's, which aren't alot. Kanou does own Ayase, though... LOL.**

**Warning: YAOI. BoyxMAN relations. Violent language and evil thoughts. I think that's all for right now...**

**Clerification: Just incase none of you are confused, **_thoughts look like this_**, **"Actual conversational speaking is like this," **, and the rest is regular story typing. I'm only putting this once, so take note. Or not. Whatever.**

**

* * *

**

-**Kanou's POV-**

After Kanou had left his condo, he went straight for the places Ayase might actually go for confort. Although Kanou knew that someone _had _taken Ayase, he wanted to be absolutely sure that he wasn't around to actually be somewhere where Kanou could spot him. Just in case.

After he had searched said areas, and finally giving up, he went back to his condo complex and went over to the front desk. "Takeshii." He said firmly to the now suddenly shaking deskman.

"Yes, sir Somuku-san! Is there anything I can help you with?" Takeshii surprisingly (to him, at least) said steadily. Kanou didn't respond for a second but then looked the already frightened man dead in the eyes, causing him to pale.

"Have you seen Ayase?" Kanou asked, his voice venemous. Takeshii paled even more and shook his head rapidly.

"N-n-no, sir S-Somuku-san. I havn't seen the boy unless he was with you. But, you didn't come back yesterday from work, so I assumed he stayed up in your home. I didn't see him at all yesterday. At least, I don't think I did..." Takeshii looked up at the ceiling, thinking thoroughly if he had seen the blonde teen at any time last night. "Nope, not a sign of him. Sorry,"

Kanou narrowed his eyes dangerously at the calm man that stood behind the front desk, just for effect. The man paled once more, and Kanou mentally smirked. "Hmm... what a pity. I was hoping you could help me with this little situation, and perhaps I would like you more, but..."

"Wait, are you saying if I help you find Ayase-kun, you won't throw me in Tokyo Bay?" The man said hopefully.

"Yes... but if you fail, then I _will _throw you in Tokyo Bay with a boulder strapped to your leg. Understood?" Kanou threatened, but his eyes turned back to normal.

"Yessir!" Takeshii stood up straight with a serious face. "Well, first we have to make sure that Ayase is actually missing. Are you sure Ayase-kun isn't just hanging out with some of his friends or something?" Takeshii suggested thoughtfully.

"Ayase doesn't have any friends," _Probably 'cause you don't ALLOW him to have friends... _Takeshii thought without changing his expression. "Besides, would I be even asking for some sort of help if he _wasn't _missing. God, Takeshii. Don't be so fucking stupid," Kanou snorted and looked around the lobby. Takeshii said nothing from the comment and then sighed.

"Well, alright. I'm assuming you've already checked areas where he could have been, but with no success. So... we'll check the cameras." Takeshii said before sitting on his swivel chair, and rolling over to the computers that show the cameras pictures. _Cameras. Why didn't I think of that?_ Kanou growled at himself before moving beside Takeshii and the cameras.

"Which camera shows down my hallway?" Kanou asked, eyes roaming over the many screens. Takeshii pointed to the ones near the middle.

"Right over here. See," Takeshii pointed to one of the screens. "That's you're door. OK, so let me just go back to yesterday and... OK, here we are. This is your hallways between 8:00p.m and when you came home, which was around 12:00 midnight. Now, let's see if Ayase left the room at all."

Kanou and Takeshii waited patiently (well, Takeshii did) with anticipation to see if the blonde boy had left the apartment at any time to make their searching job any easier. After a little while, Takeshii fast forward through the hallway cameras when nothing was happening. As he did so, still Ayase did not appear to leave any part of their condo. Suddenly, the camera jumped, not going noticed by Takeshii, but was by Kanou.

"Wait, stop." Kanou said plainly and Takeshii did so.

"What is it?"

"Did you see that?"

"Hmm, no? I didn't see anything." Takeshii was confused and Kanou growled not really at anything.

"Go back to around... 9:15p.m." Kanou ordered impatiently and Takeshii obeyed from fright and rewinded back to the time Kanou had said. After a few minutes of letting it go by normally, Takeshii also saw the jump in the camera. His eyes widened.

"What happened?" Takeshii asked. Kanou stared at the camera with narrowed eyes.

"The camera from my floor was put on record right at that second. Whoever took Ayase had hacked into the building's cameras and put them on record so the regular cameras could not see when Ayase left." _Smart bastard..._

Takeshii nodded his head in understandment, and then his eyes went wider. "Wow. The guy who took Ayase must really have not wanted to be seen. He is pretty smart, too, huh?" Kanou growled at the comment and turned towards Takeshii.

"Takeshii, had you seen anyone weird leaving yesterday night at all?" Kanou asked, wanting to ge to the bottom of this. Takeshii quircked an eyebrow in confusion but then shut his eyes in concentration.

"Umm, let me see... I don't really thing so... The only people I really saw leave the building were these two girls, but they didn't seem suspicious at all-"

"Go to the lobby camera from last night." Kanou ordered harshly and Takeshii hesitantly went back to the cameras and pointed to the lobby's screen and rewound to last night around 9:45p.m. From the elevator, two people, the girls Takeshii was talking about came out and started to walk towards the building's exiting doors.

"Pause," Kanou suddenly said and Takeshii did so. "Can you zoom?"

"Eh, not on these screens. I have to go to the main computer-"

"Do it," Kanou inturrupted and moved out of the way for the black haired man as he swiveled over to the main computer and started typing figuriously. Soon, the screen showed what looked exacly like it did on the camera screen. "Go over to the two 'girls' and try to find their faces."

"I don't think that would be much help. They were both wearing sunglasses when leaving." Takeshii informed the aggrivated buisnessman. _Sunglasses? Who would wear sunglasses inside? And when they are going outside at night? Something's not right. _Kanou ignored the deskmans information, which was a way of saying he didn't care. Takeshii sighed and did what the older and scarrier man told him to do.

He zoomed in on the pair's faces and left the rest to Kanou. He didn't know what the other male was trying to do by doing this. They were just acouple of girls leaving for the night. What could they possibly have to do with Ayase going missing? Or so he thought. Takeshi looked up at Kanou's concentrating face and tried to figure out what the man was doing.

"That's Ayase," Kanou declared as he pointed to the 'girl' on the left of the other one.

"What? How can you tell?" Takeshii was confued. That didn't look like Ayase at all! Although the screen was in black and white, and a little blurry and digital looking, Kanou knew that was Ayase.

"First, the wig he is wearing was clearly rushed to be put on, so some of his blonde hair is showing from the bottom. Second, I'm the one who buys his clothes." _Actually, Kaoruko picks out his clothes, but I pay attention to them, just so when I take them off- now's not the time for that, Kanou. _"I know what he wears and that is definatly a pair of pants and shows that he owns. The cross design gives him away."

"Well, OK. That's good then. We know Ayase actually was taken away now, but then... who's that?" Takeshi pointed to the actual female in the zoomed pictured.

"That's just the thing. I have no idea. But, I am surely going to figure out. She or he or _it _is going to severely pay for taking Ayase away from me."

"I get that, but... what about Ayase?" Kanou looked at the front deskman with narrowed eyes.

"_What about Ayase?_" Kanou said dangerously, trying to figure out the point in Takeshii's question.

"Well, don't get me wrong, Somuku-san, Ayase is a good kis and all, but... it's obvious that he allowed himself to be taken away with that person, so even though, yes, he _was _taken, he was taken _willingly. _As in like he _wanted _to go with whoever that person is, and-" Takeshii was stopped with a hault as Kanou grabbed the poor defenseless man by his uniform suit jacket.

"What are you trying to say, _Takeshii? Are you stating that my Ayase WANTED to get away from me and be somewhere else?_" Venom was dripping from Kanou's words as Takeshii started to shake and sweat, afraid of what Kanou might do to him if he ever dared to continue his assumtion.

"Ahem, u-uhh, n-no, of c-course not, S-Somuku-san! It was stupid of me to assume anything in the first place. I'm just a deskman! Please don't kill me violently and then tell my family about it!" Takeshii yelled frantically before putting his hands up to cover his face up in defense.

Kanou's eyes narrowed at the helpless man before he roughly dropped Takeshii before looking straight at the zoomed camera picture again. His eyes landed on the black and white pictured of Ayase. _I will find you, Ayase, if it's the last thing I do. _Then the dark brown orbs traveled towards the unknown female standing coolly beside his blonde lover. _And kill who ever captured you. _

Kanou breathed out sharply before turned out, and heading towards his further abandoned condo suite.

* * *

**Although this is a good place to stop... I'm going to continue. Mwaha.**

* * *

Ayase woke up suddenly as light shined brightly in his eyes. Giant blue orbs fluttered open from their closed position, but quickly closed them as the blinding light soon settled in. _Ugh... what time is it?_ Ayase turned over slowly to look at the black digital clock that was placed beside his bed on a table.

**'07:42a.m' **flashed in red digital numbers as Ayase groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _So early... _He yawned and sat up. _Might as well get up anyway. I don't know what Ayame-san has planned, so I should be prepared._

Ayase sat up from his bed and stretched his arms behind his back. After rubbing more sleep from his eyes, Ayase grouchily climbed out from under the soft bed sheets and made his way to what seemed to be the bathroom.

After undressing to take a shower, Ayase took this time to think things over. _I seem so carefree just hanging around Ayame-san's- err, home? I still have to keep my guard up. Kanou has always been the to solve the problems that occur in his life- well, at least for the time I've been with him. I suppose I should act as if everything is OK now, because it's not. Who knows what might happen with some time here. It might give me the freedom I need, or... destory me. Just like when I was with Kanou. To be honest, I did like Kanou. He was sweet to me when I need confort and was always there to help me when I was in... dangerous situations._

Ayase climbed out of the shower and started to dry himself. _But, there have been bad times between us as well. And that's what scared me and still does. If I were to stay with him... I wouldn't even know what was to come my way. Bad. Good. It was unimaginable. _

Ayase got dressed and sighed as he leaned against the porceline sink. _But... the decision was clearly made, and now I'll just have to wait. For now... I stay with Ayame. I will see where things go from there. If Kanou never figures out where I am (which I doubt will not happen), then I continue with my life. If he does, well... then he does. And I'll just have to deal with it._

Ayase sighed again as he placed a towl on his head and went outside the bathroom, just as he heard several knocks at the door.

* * *

**I'm tired... It's only 5:18p.m but I'm tired. I dunno' why. Anyway, sorry for the lame chapter... again. Hopefully it will be better next time. God knows when that will be... Just kidding! I'll update as soon as possible. If I get enough reviews though, of course, then it will be my pleasure to update twice as quickly. ^^**

**Thanks! Ja ne for now~.**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~**


	6. Catching Up

**Update! Oh, yeahs. I'm on a roll. ^.^ Ummmm, No Money! Woot, woot!**

* * *

The blonde boy stared at the door before heading towards it and grabbing the handle. Behind the oak door stood a smiling Ayame. She as a covered tray in one hand and a bag in the other. A bag that was his. Aayse nodded at her and moved out the way, letting her walk in.

Ayase followed the girl to the bed where she placed his bag and then put the silver tray on a dresser. "I've brought you your clothes and some breakfast." Ayame's eyes trailed over Ayase as she blushed. "I see you've already taken your shower. Great." The boy's eyes widened as he realized he was only wearing a towel. He blushed crimson and Ayame chuckles, noticing the boy's embarrassment. "I'll just be going to give you some privacy. Make sure you eat your breakfast. We have a big day ahead of us."

"What are we going to do?" Ayase asked, curious.

"I'll explain when you're done." Ayame replied as she headed for the still open door. "Somebody will be outside waiting for you to take you to the dinning room." Ayase nodded and Ayame smiled, leaving and closing the door behind her.

Ayase sighed and went to search through his duffer bag for an outfit. As he did, his eyes lowered. Since Kanou did have Someya pick his clothing out, it was only natural that it would remind him if the transsexual. See, Kanou wasn't the only one Ayase was going to miss. There was Homare and Misao and, hell, even Gion.

The blonde sighed again and put on a pair of clothes. Ayase then ate his breakfast quickly, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He drank some water to rinse and looked at himself in the mirror. _What am I doing?_Ayase rinsed his face and looked back up. _Being strong.__Being an idiot. Yeah, that's what I'm doing. Being a strong idiot. Great._He dried his face and left the bathroom towards the front door. _Is all of this pointless? Am I just running away, only to be caught again?_

Ayase closed his eyes and opened the oak door. _Trying to escape from him is only a waste of time._Outside stood a man in casual clothing, waiting patiently. The man looked down and saw the blonde teen and smiled, "Hey there, little guy! I'm here to take you to Ayame. Your name is Ayase, right? That won't be hard to remember cause it sounds just like the boss's, except with an 's'. Oh, I'm S.G, by the way." S.J held out his hand and Ayase took it, shaking it wearily.

_Wait, little? I'm eighteen!_Ayase mentally growled and stared to follow the older man to their destination. As they went on their way, S.J just wouldn't stop talking. He talked about himself, about Ayame, and even about his cat Sniffles. He said his name was Sniffles because he was always making this meow that sounded like he was sneezing. _This guy just keeps going on and on and on..._

After a moment of appreciated silence, Ayase saw that room again with the large doors. This time, he saw few people coming in and out of the mysterious room. When the door was open, he caught a glance at something that looked metal.

"Hey," S.J glanced down at the younger boy, "What is that room over there, with the big doors?"

S.J looked over to where the blonde was talking about, but didn't answer. After hesitation, S.J responded, "Ah, well, um... that's something you'll have to ask Ayame about."

"So, you don't know either?" _I though this place was so open to everyone._

"No, I do. That's just something that needs to be asked to the boss."

Ayase nodded, still kind of confused, but didn't push the matter any further. Soon the two reached the dinning room where they saw Ayame and another person, a man, who was talking to her. Ayame kooked over and smiled as she saw the other blonde with one of her staff, S.J.

She nodded towards the man as her face became serious again. "What of this concerns me?"

"Well, it concerns the boy, Ayase-kun. Kanou, he's catching up with us. He knows Ayase-kun has left with you. He just doesn't know who _you_are."

"Yes, well, that was expected."

"It was?" The man said, confused. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"As I've said numerous times before, Kanou is a very smart man. He wouldn't be fooled by a couple of rushed and pitiful disguises. They were used just to get out of the building, past the man at the security desk and the door man. My plan was thought out very well. Kanou won't be able to find us out for awhile." The man nodded, finally getting the whole situation.

"Of course, Ayame-san."

"Ugh, there's that 'san' thing again. Haven't I told everyone not to use that?"

"Ah, yes. Gomen." The man bowed and Ayame smiled.

"Don't worry about anything. Just make sure you come to me when you find out anything else about Kanou." He nodded and went on with his business, leaving the room. Ayame looked over to Ayase and S.J, both of them sitting patiently on two leather chairs in the dinning room. She stepped towards the two boys and clasped her hands together. "Nice to see you up and ready, Ayase. I know it was probably very confusing for you last night, and I apologize. Knowing that you most likely have millions of questions rummaging through that head of yours, I'm willing to answer some of them.. Go ahead. Shoot." Ayame sat down on a couch across from Ayase and smiled.

Ayase just sat there for a moment, not knowing what to ask first. Then he found one.

"Ano... (Um) how do you know me? Ayase looked at Ayame in the eyes, crossing and uncrossing his fingers, anxious for the answer.

Ayame sighed ad leaned back, "I had a feeling you would ask that. I mean, who wouldn't? After being taken to a new place, seeing new faces, not knowing what he heck is going on." Ayame looked at her hands, thinking of the answer to give. "I guess you could say that we were... really good friends once."

"Friends?" Ayase's eyes widened. Ayame smiled.

"Yes, friends." She looked to the side for a moment. "We did know each other for quite some time, but then..."

"But then what?" Ayase was on the edge of his leather chair now, trying to gain every piece of information for memory. He wanted to remember. So, so badly. And maybe Ayame was his chance of acquiring every lost memory back.

"Bu then... well, then your parents died. And you were taken away. You were too young to understand much, so you just went with it. You lived your life normally with your cousin until... well, I think you know the rest."

"But why don't I remember this?"

"... I don't know." That's a lie. She did know. But she wouldn't tell him. Not now.

Ayase nodded, understanding that this was all the answers he would get right now. "But don't worry about that now! We're together now." Ayame tried to cheer the young boy in front of her. "Anymore questions?" Ayase looked up and nodded.

"How did you find me?"

"Ah, yes, well with the connection I have with Kanou, I eventually figured out you were with him. I was so excited at first when I knew where you were and that I had finally found you. But then I realized that with Kanou taking care of you, it would be a nightmare trying to get to you so early. So, I had to wait until you earned his trust a little for short time for business. That took a month.

So, I took some time to think of a way to get you out. And I did." She smiled to her self, and Ayame looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What 'connection' do you have with Kanou?"

"Oh, just something career related."

"You work conducting financial firms?" At that, Ayame started laughing and Ayase was taken back. _What? What did I say?_

"Oh, Ayase," Ayame sighed, calming sown. "Sorry. No, I do not work for financial firms."

"Then, what do you do?"

"Confidential." Ayame suddenly got serious and Ayase remained silent. Shes smiled. "Just kidding. But you'll figure that out later." She then got up and stood in front of Ayase. She held out her hand and Ayase looked at it.

"Come on." Ayase took her hand and got up from his chair.

"Where are we going?"

Ayame looked in Ayase's eyes deeply while Ayase stood there.

"Ayase, when was the last time you had fun?"

* * *

**Tada! I finished it. But who knows the next time I'll be able to update this again. I know I don't! Maybe next week... or a little after Christmas. That sounds bad, but that's all I got. Anyway, review if it sucked, review if it rocked. Just review.**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE~ (Oh, yeah, I'm back babeh!) **


End file.
